Much effort has been invested in improving the performance of a dual camera as well as minimizing a size of a camera lens assembly when the camera lens assembly is mounted on an electronic device. For example, camera improvements include an anti-shake function and an automatic focusing.
The camera lens assembly may include a lens unit and a carrier unit for fixing the lens unit. A driving unit moves the lens unit in at least one of upwards, downwards, leftwards, and rightwards directions relative to the carrier unit.
The camera lens assembly may be a dual camera lens assembly, to which a second lens (e.g., a wide lens or a tele lens) is applied. The dual camera lens assembly may prevent decentering and occlusion disparities when the distance between two lenses is small. At least one of the automatic focusing and the anti-shake functions may be applied to the camera lens assembly. At least one driving unit may be applied to each of the lens assemblies of the dual camera lens assembly. However, because the driving units are driven by using magnetic fields, magnetic interference may occur between the driving units when the distance between the respective lenses is small.